


Love Potion

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, M/M, The Quarry (Stranger Things), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve and Billy share a reluctant (and then not so) drink together at the Quarry.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harringrove Week of Love 2021 day 2 prompt "love potion." 😉🍻💘


End file.
